Hold me when I'm down
by FlyingPineappleGod1
Summary: Anna is a girl with a dark past. To get away from it she transfers to a new school. Lots of the classmates are interested in this shy and quiet girl. Especially Karma. (Karma x OC)


This is a random story I thought of, so yea. If it's bad it all came to my mind with no planning oops.

* * *

It was a normal day at Kunugigaoka Junior High School; the classes were blissfully progressing. Students from Classes A-D were learning in one of the best schools in tokyo. The students from the school flourished, all classes except one; Class E, or End-Class. Students in this class were the lowest of the low. Or as said by the principal, lazy.

In End Class they were taught by a octopus looking thing. But the catch was they had to kill him by the end of the year. If the students of Class-E didn't, the whole world would be blown to shreds. But, despite what many may think, he is a amazing teacher. The teacher, Korosensei as named by Class E, is a teacher who cares about the students. Today, End-Class was introduced to a new transfer student.

Anna slowly made her way up to the classroom on the very steep hill. She was getting frustrated walking up. Her light footsteps turned into stomps, she was holding her phone in her hand. Clutching it as her life depended on her phone.

"Stupid Asano, why'd I have to be in Class E? He has seen my grades, I have all A's. This is unbelievable!" Anna at first mumbled but ended up yelling out of frustration. As she finished she threw her hands in the air. She dropped her phone while she flung her hands about. It landed in the less steep hill on her left.

She sighed loudly and stared at her phone, as if it would magically fly to her. Of course, it didn't. So after sighing for what felt like the 30th time today she made her way to the silver phone. As Anna bent down to pick up her phone she saw a shiny material in the ground. Hesitantly, Anna dug a bit in the dirt to reveal a small star charm.

Anna shrugged and left it, it wasn't hers. The charm was green anyways, she hated the color green. Her favorite colors were blue and red. Losing track of time she made her way back up the stairs. When she finally got up to the school it was old and run-down looking.

"This is a school?" she asks no one in particular, "What type of place is this, we'll all die from it collapsing!" As Anna voiced her concerns with herself for about a minute or two she finally went inside. The inside wasn't as bad, it looked old but well kept. It was darker, even though it was sunny outdoors. Anna made a hunch that the class was where the light was.

As she started walking, analyzing the creaks in the floorboard as she walked, Anna knocks into something. Anna, still recovering from that awkward hit, looks up to see the face of a beautiful women. She had long, blonde hair that reached to about her lower back. Behind her was a strict looking man. Anna was very flustered, being shy was not fun for her.

"I'm so s-sorry! Please forgive me," Anna stuttered as if the women was a beast with a knife and the man was her backup monster. The blonde women easily spoke to Anna, anyone could tell she is a sociable person.

"Oh, that is okay. Are you the new transfer student, I'm Irina Jelavic," The blonde women spoke gracefuly, Anna nodded her head slightly. The women talked again, "Anna is it? Well the classroom is over around that corner," She ended it off by saying, "I'll show you to the room."

Mrs. Jelavic kept talking and wouldn't stop. Anna wondered if the teacher had a 'off' button on her. On deeper inspection, she didn't even look like a teacher. She wore a short, white mini skirt paired with a white jacket that clung to much to her body. Poor Anna felt awkward around this teacher, Mrs. Jelavic was very...flashy.

Anna heard lots of chatter in a lit up room. She looked in a saw a bright yellow creature. Slowly, Anna saw it turn its head to her with a permanent smile plastered on its round head. Anna did a small step back, she didn't think the octopus would like that. Then again, she didn't know what she expected.

Mrs. Jelavic opened the door and motioned Anna inside by flicking her hand toward the octopus named Korosensei. Being the shy girl Anna is, she inspected the door frame and halls. She did not want to go into that room. Slowly she walked inside not looking at the students, only at the yellow octopus and Mrs. Jelavic.

Anna heard a bunch of whistles, she could only crack a smile at the students. She did a double take when she noticed a boy with brilliant blue hair. His hair was up in two pigtails on each side of his head. Looking more at the students her eye caught a red-haired boy, smiling at her. It was a genuine smile, like he saw the cutest dog ever.

Thinking, Anna remembers stories about a flame haired boy who enjoyed beating and scaring students. She pushes the thought away, it couldn't be him, this boy had the cute boyish smile on his face. Anna waved to the class, she heard more whistles from boys. Boys in the back left were the ones whistling at Anna. She couldn't help but be uncomfortable, Anna was shown her seat by Korosensei.

The seat was beside the red haired boy. That's when he spoke up and introduced himself. He spoke quietly, not because he was shy but so Korosensei didn't find out.

"Hey, you're Anna right? I'm Karma, it's nice to meet ya," Anna simply nodded her head and fumbled with her folder trying to put it away in the bag.

Before she knew it, it was time for lunch. The class, despite it being End Class, is very productive and Anna can tell how close everyone is. What makes her nervous was the boys that were whistling at her, she felt their eyes the whole time.


End file.
